


Consummate Professionals

by Nunonabun



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nunonabun/pseuds/Nunonabun
Summary: Anonymous asked: "If you're still taking requests for smut, I like #3 (against a wall)."





	Consummate Professionals

**Author's Note:**

> Not really related to the fic, but if anyone has an idea of the difference between Mature and Explicit, please drop me a note, because I have NO clue.

A loud scream emerged from the door off the kitchen, but neither man seated at the dining table jumped at the sound.

“I’d ‘a thought she was too old by now,” commented Mr. Oliver, sipping a pint in spite of the early hour.

Dr. Turner followed suit, though his beverage was a more suitable coffee. “Your wife is a bit on the older side for pregnancy, but you can never be sure until menopause- the change of life, that is.”

Patrick and Shelagh were more than aware of that themselves. They were thrilled about Teddy, but they’d agreed that he would be their last. Though he’d been a bit worried about broaching the subject, knowing the Church had reservations about contraception, they were long past the point of keeping things from one another. Concerns had been raised about the contraceptive pill, so while he preferred making love to her without a rubber, he had happily conceded that being with her in any way was far preferable to the alternative. For her part, Shelagh had explained that she felt that God would trust them to know how many children they felt they could care for, and take appropriate measures to that end.

“We do have free contraceptives at clinic if you or your wife wanted to pick some up at one of the post-natal appointments,” Dr. Turner offered.

Mr. Oliver instantly screwed up his face, but acquiesced “Guess we’ll ‘ave to. Don’t need any more little ‘uns, an’ after the first it’s just scratching an itch anyways.”

Dr. Turner had heard this often, and it always saddened him. Things did become trickier with children involved, but that certainly didn’t mean the flame had to go out. He told the dejected husband as much, but received only a scoff in return.

“You’ve got kids doc, you know how it is. When you’re young she’s the most irresistible woman in the world, but once you’ve seen ‘er with her hair all a mess and baby sick up her front, you can never see ‘er the same again.” Mr. Oliver drained the rest of his pint as the wail of new life echoed around the small flat. At least Dr. Turner hadn’t been needed after all.

Nurse Turner poked her head into the kitchen some twenty minutes thereafter, her ever-present delight at a safe delivery brightening her face. “Would you like to come meet your little daughter, Mr. Oliver?”

The man in question sighed and pushed his chair out with a loud scrape. “Might as well.”

Having frequently heard the exhaustion brought on by many children, she carefully didn’t react to his lack of enthusiasm. Love would bloom quickly, as it had with their last. At least now their eldest had a job and could help ease the financial burden.

“I’m sorry I had you join me,” Nurse Turner apologized to the doctor as they gathered their belongings. “45 is just a tad on the older side, and she’d had considerable spotting throughout.”

Dr. Turner shook his head and helped her into her cardigan. “Better safe than sorry, and you know I don’t have any patients until the afternoon in any case.”

The man’s words had lingered with Patrick. Scratching an itch? That certainly wasn’t how he saw it, and he would have to be delusional to imagine Shelagh did. But such talk was so common, and he found himself getting increasingly upset as they walked to the car. Having children altered the frequency of relations at times, but seeing Shelagh as a mother was just another facet of their relationship, and didn’t alter his desire for her. Surely she knew that.

A flash of desire jolted through him as Shelagh settled herself in the car, the warm late-morning sun pick out the oak, gold, and copper of her hair. She couldn’t have heard Mr. Oliver’s comments over Mrs. Oliver’s cries, yet he had a sudden, strong urge to prove to her just how wrong they were.

Shelagh noted a tension in her husband that belied the ease of the birth they’d just left. His shoulders looked stiff, and he was driving a bit faster than was strictly permissible, in spite of the proximity of the maternity home to the Olivers’ house. She wondered if Mrs. Oliver’s curses about “scratching an itch, and a damned poor scratch it was, too,” had reached him in the kitchen. Women often cursed their child’s father during childbirth, but the semi-common refrain that the spark went out of a marriage after children came along always made her a bit sad. She was glad that hadn’t turned out to be the case in her own marriage.

Her concern was heightened as Patrick guided her into the maternity home with a firm hand at the small of her back. For once they had no need to rush, as they had a welcome stretch of time in which to eat lunch at least somewhat at their leisure and prepare for clinic and district rounds respectively.

He left her side only briefly to retrieve something from a drawer in his desk before quickly steering her to the vacant exam room.

“Patrick, what ever is -“

He cut off her question abruptly with a fierce kiss, pushing her back against the door, using their momentum to close it. She heard the snick of the lock a moment later, before Patrick’s hands eagerly grasped her waist, pulling her close even as he pressed her firmly against the hard surface.

She could ask him to stop and he would back away instantly, she had no doubt about that. On another day she might insist they remain professional in their workplace. Had the morning been different, she likely would have. They would let the embers burn throughout the today; they would plan and wait, and stoke them when they were finally alone in the world. Today, however, she wanted his urgency.

Excitement shivered up her spine as he ground his hips against her. She pulled at his hair, knowing how it inflamed him. He responded instantly, sucking at her bottom lip appreciatively, one hand kneading her breast as the other tried to push up her skirt. She pressed her rear against the door, letting his frustration build as she swiftly unbuttoned his coat and hung it over the doorhandle.

“Please.” He panted, pushing the collar of her uniform aside to suck a mark onto her collarbone. She ached for his touch, but she was enjoying keying him up too much to stop now. She pushed his braces off his shoulders as his lips found hers once more. She struggled to find the zip of his trousers, but he was too close to undo it. He pressed himself to her more firmly as she attempted to shove him back.

His lips stretched into as smile against hers. “Two can play at that game, Mrs. Turner.”

She rocked against him to acknowledge his words and encourage him to step back, biting off a groan as his hands eagerly pushed up her skirt, disposed of her panties and slid up her thighs to the warmth at her centre.

Even as her head began to spin, her clever fingers reached into his pocket and quickly found what she’d now guessed he’d nabbed from his desk. She freed him and rolled it on slowly, squeezing his length gently as she did and reaching her other hand down to cup the hot, heavy weights below it.

His head fell once more to her shoulder, and she felt his shuddering breath, hot on her neck as he instinctively thrust against her hand.

Knowing they were both close, she hooked a leg around his waist, the other joining it as he lifted her and impatiently thrust himself into her inviting heat.

They had plenty of practice with keeping their noises in check but it thrilled him to feel the vibration of Shelagh’s moan as she pressed her face to his shoulder.

He kissed and nipped at her ear as they rocked together for a moment, savouring the joy of the initial joining.

The tightening of her arms against his back spurred him to resumed his mouvements, distantly hoping nobody had come into his office and could her the slap of their hips and the rattle of the door.

They breathed each other’s breath as they rested their foreheads together, Shelagh biting her lip to stop a gasp as she glanced down to watch their fevered union. 

Patrick pressed his fingers harder into her arse, revelling in the contraction of her muscles as she strained against him.

The heat in his belly was becoming too intense to bear and he clenched his abdominals, keen to have her come undone beneath him.

She couldn’t stop her gasp then, stars bursting behind her eyes as he tipped her over the edge and followed.

Their hearts still thrummed a frantic pace as their elation tapered off, allowing their awareness of their surroundings to return.

Shelagh cupped her husbands face, kissing him tenderly to communicate the same thing they had a thousand times before.

“I love you too,” he murmured, lips as soft as sunlight against hers as he broke the kiss to speak. “And never doubt how much I want you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback always brightens my day (constructive criticism as well), so it'd be peachy if you dropped me a little note below.


End file.
